The Padawan and The Princess
by I Spy With My Eagle Eyes
Summary: A short story I told Seth at bedtime again grin. About Padme and Obi's first meeting  as children. Set before The Phantom Menace. Padme's age is different than the films, she is a little older, about six, and ObiWan is thirteen.


**"The Padawan and The Princess"  
by, Kelly M.  
**  
**Disclaimer**: "Star Wars" does not belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas, and I own none of the characters (except any originals), and no profit is made off of this story. Please ask before archiving elsewhere, thank you :)

* * *

Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's quarters, "I have a surprise for you Obi-Wan," he said, a smile on his face. 

Obi perked up, "Yes, Master?"

"We are going to Naboo."

Obi got up immediately. "This is my first time leaving Coruscant!" he paused, "What will we be doing there, Master?"

"I have a meeting with the King of Naboo, but don't worry Padawan. I'm sure you'll get along with his daughter, quite well." Qui-Gon said reassuringly.

Obi's face turned to one of shock, "A daughter?!"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Yes, a daughter. Hurry up Obi-Wan, we have to leave soon. We don't want to be late."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said begrudgingly.

**Naboo: **

The transport ship had landed, and Obi-Wan couldn't wait to set foot on Naboo!

Finally, the back door opened. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon walked down the ramp.

Obi-Wan looked all around him wide-eyed. Up ahead he saw the majestic Naboo palace, along with the gardens, with the handmaidens tending to the flowers.

"Master, Naboo is beautiful!"

Qui-Gon smiled, "Yes, it is."

Obi-Wan saw the King of Naboo, approaching them, a little girl behind him.

"Ah! Master Qui-Gon, it's good to see you again!" The King said jovially, as he shook Qui-Gon's hand.

"And you, King."

The King looked at Obi-Wan and smiled.

"King, sir, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my apprentice."

"Hello, Obi-Wan, it's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," The King said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too King, sir, thank you." Obi-Wan said politely.

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, I would like you to meet my daughter, Padmé."

Padmé stepped forward, and a look of disappointment came across her face. "I was really hoping it would be a girl Jedi..."

Obi-Wan frowned. "I was really hoping the King would have a Son..."

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, "The King and I have some business to discuss. Why don't you and Padmé talk?"

"But...Master, girls have intergalactic cooties!" Obi-Wan protested.

Qui-Gon chuckled, "Obi-Wan do you even know what cooties are?"

Obi-Wan shuffled his feet, "Well...no... Just that girls have them..."

Qui-Gon looked at his young Padawan amused. "Now go, Obi-Wan go talk to Padmé," he said giving the boy a gentle push, "you'll do fine."

Nervously, Obi-Wan walked toward the Princess, who was sitting quietly on a stone bench in the Garden. Sitting down next to her he spoke, "Hello, Princess."

"You can call me Padmé, Obi-Wan," she spoke softly.

He smiled a bit, "Okay ... Padmé."

Padmé looked at him, "Where are you from Obi-Wan?"

"I'm from Coruscant."

Obi-Wan watched as Padmé's eyes lit up with delight. "Coruscant?"

He nodded.

"I've always wanted to go to Coruscant! The name sounds so enchanting..." Padmé said dreamingly.

"I could take you!" Obi-Wan announced.

Padmé looked at him, "Really?"

"Really!" Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Padmé smiled back, "I would like that Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled too. "May I tell you something, Padmé?"

She nodded.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen in this Galaxy."

Padmé blushed, "I think you're the cutest boy I've ever seen in Naboo."

Obi-Wan blushed.

Before they could say another word, they saw the King and Qui-Gon approaching them.

"Obi-Wan, we have to leave now."

Obi-Wan frowned. He didn't want to go. He wished he could stay there with Padmé.

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan rose.

"Obi-Wan?" he heard a voice say behind him.

He turned to see Padmé, standing there.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, "I promise. One day, I'll return for you, my princess."

**The End **


End file.
